1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compression connector which is configured with two insulating housings to limit contacts therebetween.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,818 issued to Cheng et al. on Feb. 1, 2011. Said connector includes an insulative housing and a number of terminals received in the housing. The housing has a top surface and a bottom surface opposite to each other. A number of terminal passageways are disposed through the top and bottom surfaces. Each of the terminals includes a base portion and two retaining portion extending from opposite sides of the base portion for securing the terminals in the terminal passageways. However, securing the terminals by this way generally causes the terminals break off the housing.
Hence, a compression connector to prevent terminals from breaking off the housing is desired.